duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Garou Tribes
Black Furies Initial Willpower: 3 Backgrounds: Pure Breed limited to 4 Beginning Gifts: Breath of the Wyld, Heightened Senses, Sense Wyrm Tribal Weakness: Anger: -1 difficulty to enter frenzy when provoked by men Bone Gnawers Initial Willpower: 4 Restricted Backgrounds: No Pure Breed and no Resources at creation Beginning Gifts: Cooking, Resist Toxin, Tagalong Tribal Weakness: Social Outcasts : +1 difficulty on all Social rolls involving other tribes Children of Gaia Initial Willpower: 4 Backgrounds: Pure Breed limited to 3 Beginning Gifts: Mercy, Mother’s Touch, Resist Pain Tribal Weakness: Weak Veil: Witnesses are at +4 on Delirium Chart Fianna Initial Willpower: 3 Restricted Backgrounds: Pure Breed limited to 4 Beginning Gifts: Faerie Light, Persuasion, Resist Toxin Tribal Weakness: Low Self-Control: All Willpower rolls are at +1 difficulty Get of Fenris Initial Willpower: 3 Restricted Backgrounds: Pure Breed limited to 4 Beginning Gifts: Razor Claws, Resist Pain, Visage of Fenris Tribal Weakness: Intolerance. Player must pick a specific Intolerance at creation. Examples: cowardice, compromise, cats, garou who show weakness. Glasswalkers Initial Willpower: 3 Backgrounds: No Pure Breed Beginning Gifts: Control Simple Machine, Diagnostics, Trick Shot Tribal Weakness: Weaver Affinity: cannot regain gnosis in wilderness. Red Talons Initial Willpower: 3 Backgrounds: Red Talons may not purchase Allies,Contacts, Equipment or Resources at creation and have wolf kinfolk exclusively.. Beginning Gifts: Beast Speech, Scent of Running Water, Wolf at the Door Tribal Weakness: Wyld Affinity: Cannot regain Gnosis in the cities Shadow Lords Initial Willpower: 3 Backgrounds: 3-4 pt merit required for Mentor background; Pure Breed limited to 4 Beginning Gifts: Aura of Confidence, Fatal Flaw, Seizing the Edge Tribal Weakness: Failures Dagger: Character gains temporary ‘notoriety’ when they fail in a task that would gain them recognition/renown for 1-3 weeks depending on the severity of the failure. Silent Striders Initial Willpower: 3 Backgrounds: Silent Striders may not purchase Ancestors or Past Lives Beginning Gifts: Sense Wyrm, Silence, Speed of Thought Tribal Weakness: Haunted: Every time a Strider sidesteps their presence ripples into the Dark Umbra alerting any nearby ghosts. Silver Fangs Initial Willpower: 3 Backgrounds: minimum of 3 dots of Pure Breed Beginning Gifts: Falcon’s Grasp, Lambent Flame, Sense Wyrm Tribal Weakness: '''at least one Derangement with more likely to develop through roleplay. Stargazers In 2004, the Stargazers left the Western Concordiat to join the Eastern Beast Courts. They will not be present in Dusk in the forseeable future. Uktena '''Initial Willpower: 3 Backgrounds: None Beginning Gifts: Sense Magic, Shroud, Spirit Speech Tribal Weakness: Intense Curiosity - Pathologically compelled to unravel any mysteries presented to them. When they learn someone knows something they don’t they become distracted until able to get the secret. They suffer +1 diff on all willpower rolls and +1 difficulty on all social rolls and -1 difficulty on all frenzy rolls until the secret is revealed. Wendigo Initial Willpower: 4 Restricted Backgrounds: none Beginning Gifts: Call the Breeze, Camouflage, Resist Pain Tribal Weakness: Wheel of Seasons - Spring: +1 difficulty to all Willpower rolls, the vibrancy of life distracts the Wendigo. Summer: -1 difficulty to all frenzy rolls, summer is the traditional season of war Fall: +1 difficulty to change forms; the world slows down in autumn, and fewer new things are born. Winter: -1 difficulty on all soak rolls; winter is the Wendigo’s season, and they use their hate and anger to fortify themselves during this time. Category:Werewolf Category:tribes Category:Rules